Hitherto, an image processing apparatus for setting an image fit frame on a management sheet made up of code information of text, a line, etc., and image data and fitting an image based on image data photographed with a camera into the setup image fit frame, thereby generating a management sheet on which the images are combined has existed (for example, refer to patent document 1).
A digital camera capable of performing thinning processing, etc., for a plurality of images picked up by an image pickup device and combining the images to reproduce the images as one image has existed (for example, refer to patent document 2).
In recent years, a mobile telephone with a camera has become explosively widespread and it has been made possible to use an image picked up by the camera as a standby screen or wallpaper of the mobile telephone. Some mobile telephones enable the user to pick up an image of a subject with the camera with a predetermined frame image displayed on a display, and an image into which the image picked up by the camera and the frame image are combined can be used as a standby screen or wallpaper.
A person who has a small child, a pet, etc., often carries a photo of his or her child or pet entered in a pocketbook, etc., about himself or herself because of setting much value on the child or pet. In recent years, a mobile telephone with a camera has become widespread as described above and therefore a person carries a mobile telephone with a camera and uses the child or pet image picked up by the camera as a standby screen, etc., whereby a similar situation to that in which the person carries the photo can be produced. The possibility that the standby screen of the mobile telephone will be frequently seen is high and the image can be easily seen as compared with a pocketbook, etc. Thus, it is considered that it is highly convenient to carry the child or pet image using a mobile telephone with a camera.
[Patent document 1]
JP-A-01-007766
[Patent document 2]
JP-A-10-108128
However, if an attempt is made to take a photo of a family with a frame image displayed on a display as formerly, for example, four subjects of mother, father, baby, and pet dog must be photographed in the same image pickup area (portion except the frame image on the display).
With the mobile telephone, if an attempt is made to pick up the faces of the parents of adults and the faces of the baby and the dog within the same image pickup area as in the example, the faces vary in size because the size of the image pickup area is limited (the display size of the mobile telephone is limited). Thus, although the image is an important family image, the photographed baby and dog faces are small and are not clearly seen, resulting in an unsatisfactory image. On the other hand, if an attempt is made to photograph the baby and dog faces large, any other member of the family may be excluded from the image pickup area.
The mobile telephone in the related art enables the user to use an image into which an image picked up by the camera and a frame image are combined as a standby screen or wallpaper, but the person who carries the child or pet image as described above would want to be able to add even slight change to the image displayed on the display of the mobile telephone. For example, it is considered that the frame image is changed from one season to another, etc.
If the user attempts to change the frame image to a different frame image, the mobile telephone in the related art enables the user to change the frame image only to a fixed frame image recorded in the mobile telephone or a frame image downloaded through the Internet, etc.; a standby screen and a wallpaper image using an original frame image for each user of the mobile telephone cannot be created.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a mobile telephone having an image processing function capable of generating a highly flexible composite image.